Nikdy není pozdě
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Hermiona něco tají. Až se to Draco dozví, bude zřejmě překvapen.


**Nikdy není pozdě**

„Doufám, že ta schůzka nepotrvá dlouho Kingsley." Zamračila se na ministra Hermiona.

„V to doufám taky. Ale víš, jak to chodí."

Mladá žena sedící po ministrově pravici pouze kývla. „No v nejhorším vyzvracím snídani a bude konec." Uchechtla se.

„Myslel jsem, že _zvracecí období_ už je za tebou." Zamračil se.

„Vesměs už jo, ale když cítím příliš silnou vůni nebo tak nějak, udělá se mi špatně." Pokrčila rameny. „Každopádně dneska ve tři jdu na kontrolu a nerada bych jí odkládala."

„Jistě."

Jejich rozhovor byl přerušen otevřením dveří a dovnitř nakráčel Draco Malfoy.

Hermiona ztuhla.

„Ne, prosím seďte. Nevstávejte. Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě, ale zdržel mě nefunkční výtah." Osazenstvo místnosti pouze pokývalo hlavou na srozuměnou. Hermiona zaraženě seděla a hlavou jí běžela jedna myšlenka za druhou jak se nepozorovaně dostat z místnosti.

„Kingsley," sykla Hermiona, „neřekl jsi mi, že můj nástupce bude Malfoy!" Nikdo jí nevěnoval pozornost. Všichni pozorovali mladého Malfoye, který se usazoval a kterému byla nabízena káva a sladký zákusek. Kávu přijal a zákusek s díky odmítl.

„Nevěděl jsem, že je to problém. Myslel jsem si, že s ním vycházíš. Hermiono," unaveně si promnul tvář, „já už teď na rychlo nikoho neseženu. Víš, že tvůj zástup je pouze dočasný. Až budeš chtít nastoupit, tak nastoupíš. On to ví taky. Já taky. V tom problém není. Jasné? Nemusíš se bát o svou práci."

Hermiona neslyšně zasténala. „Jistě. Ale nechci se s ním vídat. Jasné!"

„Pane ministře, můžeme začít." Obrátil se na Kingsleyho jeho zástupce.

-.-.-

„Rozumíte tedy všemu, pane Malfoyi?" Otázal se Pastorek Draca.

„Myslím, že ano. Už jsem dostal prakticky veškeré materiály ohledně oddělení a nezaznamenal jsem nic, co bych nepochopil. Slečna Grangerová si vede, dle mého názoru výborně."

Hermioně, která zrovna pila čaj, zaskočilo.

„Hermiono! Jsi v pořádku?" Kingsley jí okamžitě pomohl herdou do zad.

„Jo, jo. Myslím, že jo." Snažila se dostat čaj z nosní dírky. „Trochu mě zaskočila slova pana Malfoye." Vrhla po Dracovi pohled, který zabíjel.

„Nevím proč. Je to pravda. Myslím, že oddělení pro styk s magickými bytostmi bez tebe bude pokulhávat. Nechápu, že se chceš vzdát tak skvělé pozice."

„Mám k tomu osobní důvody, které tě nemusejí zajímat." Vyprskla na něho Hermiona.

„Promiň." Řekl Draco lehce zaraženě. „Nechtěl jsem vyzvídat." Ve skutečnosti chtěl. Tak moc si přál dostat místo jejího asistenta. „Když mu pak Kingsley nabídl dočasnou funkci vedoucího oddělení, přijal ho. Pak se dozvěděl, že ona odchází. Div, že si nerval vlasy. Tak blízko. A zase se mu to nepovedlo.

Příčina proč chtěl být Draco nablízku Hermioně byla naprosto jednoduchá. Před necelými pěti měsíci se spolu na ministerském večírku vyspali. Předtím vedli dlouhý rozhovor o všem možném. Draco zcela přehodnotil svůj názor na tu uječenou mudlovskou megeru, která mu komplikovala život v Bradavicích. Noc, co následovala, byla bezesporu jednou z Dracových nejlepších. Nicméně ráno poté patřilo k těm méně příjemným. Po Hermioně ani vidu ani slechu. Další problém byl, že musel jet na dva měsíce do Jižní Ameriky, kde měli Malfoyovi rozjednaný obchod. Když po dvou měsících přijel, pokoušel se jí okamžitě kontaktovat. Všechny jeho snahy ale zůstali bez odpovědi. Květiny, co jí poslal do kanceláře, mu přišli zpět. Vždy když jí chtěl osobně přijít navštívit, nemohla. Když přišel bez oznámení, její sekretářka mu řekla, že slečna Grangerová je buď plně vytížená, nebo není v kanceláři.

Zjistit, kde bydlí, bylo poněkud obtížnější. Nicméně pár taktně podstrčených galeonů, mu to usnadnilo. Ani, to mu ale nevyšlo. Mohl klepat, zvonit, jak dlouho chtěl, nikdo neotevíral. Pak zjistil, že oddělení pro styk s magickými bytostmi shání zástupce vedoucího. Výběr byl anonymní. Pouze na základě vyplnění dotazníku a nějakého testu. Samozřejmě, že uspěl na výbornou. Potom se u něho stavil samotný ministr a zeptal se, jestli nechce místo vedoucího. Dočasně samozřejmě. Váhal, ale pak po tom skočil všemi deseti.

„Pokud je tedy vše v pořádku." Podíval se po Hermioně a Dracovi. „Myslím, že můžeme schůzi považovat za uzavřenou." Když nynější a budoucí vedoucí oddělení pro styk s magickými bytostmi kladně kývli. Oddechl si. „Těšilo mě, pane Malfoyi, a těším se na spolupráci." Postavil se a natáhl ruku směrem ke Dracovi. Ten si rovněž stoupl a potřásl si s Kingsleym pravicí.

„Také se těším, pane ministře."

„Hermiono, potřebuješ ještě něco." Otočil se na svoji podřízenou.

„Ne, děkuji. Běž." Usmála se na něho Hermiona a pomalu balila pergameny, kterých bylo na podobných schůzkách vždy až příliš.

„Tedy, nashledanou." Kývl všem v mísnosti. Otočil se, fialový hábit za ním zavlál a byl pryč. Jeho zástupce ho okamžitě následoval. Pomalu odcházeli všichni účastníci schůzky, až zbyla jen Hermiona a Draco.

Žena si stále balila pergameny, nutno dodat, že velmi pomalu a muž se těmi svými stále probíral. Ani jeden zřejmě nechtěl opustit mísnost před tím druhým.

„Bude ti to trvat ještě dlouho?" Zavrčela Hermiona podrážděně.

„Nevím." Pokrčil Draco lehkovážně rameny.

„Co tím sleduješ?" Hodiny na stěně ukazovali třičtvrtě na tři a tím pádem znatelně nestíhala.

„Chci si s tebou promluvit." Podíval se jí Draco do očí.

„Proč?" _K Mungovi to už určitě nestihnu._ Povzdechla si v duchu.

„Můžeš hádat." Pronesl ironicky.

„Myslím, že my dva nemáme nic společného." Opětovala jeho pohled. Dítě uvnitř ní jí ovšem po chvíli koplo. Jakoby chtělo říct: _Já jsem nic!_ Musela svůj pohled sklopit. Je těžké lhát někomu do očí.

„No pokud pro tebe ta noc nic neznamenala."

„Buď zticha." Okamžitě se rozhlídla po mísnosti, jestli v ní přeci jen někdo ještě nezůstal.

„Co, stydíš se za mě?" Posměšně se jí zeptal.

„Mezi náma se nic nestalo! Rozumíš Malfoyi! Nic!"

Dítě jí zase koplo. _Já jsem nic?_

Sjela rukou na oteklé břicho a pohladilo ho v utěšujícím gestu. _Ne, ty jsi moje všechno_.

„Já si teda pamatuju něco jiného." Významně se na ní podíval. Hermiona zčervenala.

„Malfoyi, byla jsem opilá. Ty taky. Nic to nebylo. Jasné. Nechápu, co tímhle vším sleduješ. Řeknu to jen jednou, dobře mě poslouchej. Nemám zájem!" Zřetelně a pomalu řekla poslední dvě slova. „Teď prosím odejdi."

Namísto toho si Draco sedl. Hlavu položil do dlaní. Místnost prostoupilo ticho.

Hermiona se podívala na hodiny. _Za sedm tři. To bych mohla ještě stihnout._ Blesklo jí hlavou. Nejtišeji, jak jen dokázala, vstala a se složkami před břichem odcházela. Byla už u dveří, když jí to nedalo a musela se ještě jednou ohlédnout.

Ať už to bylo cokoli, co Draca donutilo vzhlédnout v tu samou chvíli. Složky v jejích rukou byly těžké a Hermiona si je nadhodila v náručí. V tom si Draco mohl prohlédnout její nafouklé břicho v celé kráse. Vypoulil oči. Otevřel pusu. Vidět ho jakýkoli jeho předek, okamžitě by ho vydědil.

„Ty seš těhotná." Zašeptal nevěřícně. Nesnášel, když někdo pronášel tahle očividná fakta. Musel ale sám uznat, že někdy nebylo zbytí.

Hermiona si uvědomila svoji chybu a okamžitě sklonila složky níže.

Dracovi právě v hlavě šrotovaly ty nehorázně těžké výpočty. „Jak dlouho seš v tom?" Zeptal se skoro šeptem.

„Malfoyi, musím už jít. Přijdu pozdě k doktorovi."

Jakmile to dořekla, vyskočil a byl u ní. „Jsi nemocná nebo to je?" Zašermoval rukou k jejímu břichu.

„_To? _Ne, jdu na kontrolu, ale to tě nemusí zajímat." Chtěla se otočit a odejít. Chytil ji za ruku.

„Jak dlouho seš těhotná?" Zeptal se znovu. Ruku jí nepustil.

„Malfoyi." Zasténala.

„Odpověz mi. Je to moje?"

„Draco. Prosím."

Nic jiného slyšet nepotřeboval. „Chtěla jsi mi to vůbec říct? Řekla bys to tomu děcku? Proč?" Zahltil jí otázkama, na které ona neznala odpověď.

„Řekla bych ti to. Jednou." Poslední slovo spíš vytušil, než slyšel. Na dlouhou dobu zavřel oči.

„Co budeme dělat?" Konečně je otevřel a podíval se na ní. Je pravda, že takhle si matku svého dítěte nepředstavoval, ale na druhou stranu, proč ne? Je jasné, že k ní něco cítil. Alespoň touhu, když ne nic jiného. Mohl by to být základ vztahu? Pro něho zřejmě ano. Ale pro ni?

Neodpovídala, koukala na špičky svých bot. „Co budeme dělat." Už to neznělo ani jako otázka, spíš potřeboval přetrhnout to napjaté ticho, které tu panovalo.

„Jak to mám vědět! Proč myslíš, že jsem ti to neřekla? Já se tě nebojím. Já nevím, co mám dělat!" Prudce oddechovala.

„Nekříč na mě laskavě. Já za to nemůžu."

„Oh, opravdu a kdo teda?"

„Myslím, že na tohle musí být dva."

„Nech toho." Mávla podrážděně rukou. „Znáš tu kavárnu naproti Ministerstvu?"

„U Veselého Kavárníka? Jo znám. Proč?"

„Zejtra v devět se tam sejdeme. Podávají tam i snídaně a pokusíme," hluboký nádech, „pokusíme se nějak dohodnout." Zvedla hlavu a podívala se na něho.

„Dobrá." Přikývl.

Otočila se a zamířila pryč z budovy_. Prohlídku_ _už asi nestihnu, ale můžu to aspoň zkusit._

„Hermiono," otočila se, když zaslechla své jméno, „děkuji." Přikývla a konečně odešla.

-.-.-

Příští den začal jejich _vztah_. Ikdyž použít slovo vztah bylo pro to období zřejmě trochu nadnesené. V kavárně se dohodli, že Draco se bude plně podílet na výchově jejich dítěte. Po hmotné i nehmotné strá nebyla nadšená, ale věděla, že nemůlže Draca odstřihnout od vlastního dítěte. A Draco se tak snažil. Navykl si každý den ráno zastavit se u Hermiony a přinést jí oblíbený croisaint a uvařit hrnek meduňkového čaje. Nosil jí nákupy. Večer ještě než šel k sobě domů, se stavil u ní, zeptat se, jestli ěnco nepotřebuje. Jednoduše stal se z něho sen každé ženy.

Zpočátku se jí to příliš nelíbilo, ale když přestala vidět na špičky svých nohou, rychle přehodnotila svoje názory. Jistě, stále měla Harryho a dokonce i Rona, ale ti měli svoje rodiny a ona je nemohla donekonečna využívat. Nehledě na to, že když zjistili, kdože je to otcem tak z toho neskákali radostí. Tu noc probrečela na Dracově rameni. Usnula až k ránu a když si šla pak v poledne uvařit čaj a dát si něco malého k snědku, protože Draco jí neprobudil croisaintem, našla ho ležet na pohovce. Nevzbudila ho, jen ho přikryla dekou.

První polibek následoval asi o týden později. Draco jí pozval na večeři, kam nechtěla jít, protože se cítila jako hroch. Nakonec seDracovi podařilo ji přesvědčit. Večer si náramně užili a Draco doprovodil Hermionu domů. Ta mu nabídla, aby u ní přespal, protože byl už unavený a přemístění vyžaduje plnou pozornost.(To, že až tak unavený nebyl a použil svůj herecký talent, o tom se jí pochopitelně nezmínil.) S díky přijal. Uvařila jim mátový čaj. Seděli spolu na pohovce. Hermiona lehce opřená o Draca. Ten měl pro změnu svoji ruku na jejím stále se zvětšujícím břichu. Vnímal drobné záchvěvy, za které mohl jeho potomek. Přejížděl po jejím břiše v malých uklidňujících kroužcích. Ani jeden nevěděl, jak se to stalo, ale v následující chvíli zkoumali úsní dutinu toho druhého. Když se po chvíli od sebe odtrhli. Hermiona zčervenala.

„Měla bych jít spát."

„Dobrá. Krásné sny." Popřál jí Draco a ukradl si ještě jeden polibek. Červeň na Hermioniných lících se ještě prohloubila.

„Dobrou." Nejistě se usmála.

To byl další krok k jejich vzájemnému sblížení. Další nastal asi o měsíc později, kdy měla Hermiona asi tři týdny před porodem. Stalo se už pravidlem, že Draco u ní často přespával. Vlastně skoro každý den. Hermiona mu vyklidila jednu skříň v pracovně, kam si dal své oblečení. Knihovna už neobsahovala pouze její knihy, ale i pár Dracových. Celý den bylo nesnesitelné horko. V podvečer začal foukat vítr jako předzvěst bouřky. Ta se dostavila asi o dvě hodiny později. Draco nespal, spíš měl jen zavřené oči a přemýšlel. Mezi zvukem hromu zaslechl křik. Jen chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, že to křičí Hermiona. Rychlostí, která si příliš nezadávala s tou blesku, proletěl celým domem a vtrhnul do Hermioniné ložnice. Myslel si kdoví co, že začala rodit, že jí napadli Smrtijedi… příčina byla ale o hodně jednodušší. Za vše mohla pouze bouřka a zlý sen.

„Pšt. Klid. Už je dobře." Konejšil ženu, již objímal. „Jsem tady, už je dobře." Hladil jí po vlasech.

Hermiona se trochu uklidnila. „Omlouvám se. Já nevím, co se to stalo. Takhle jsem při bouřce naposledy vyváděla v devíti. Promiň." Stále ho ovšem objímala a nechala se hladit.

„To je v pořádku. Proto tu jsem. Nebreč už. Nesluší ti to." Usmál se na ni a políbil ji na čelo. Lehce se ošila, ale neodstrčila ho. „Budeš už v pořádku nebo si mám přinýst křeslo."

„Cože?"

„Ptám se, jestli tady vydržíš sama nebo, jestli si mám přinýst křeslo a spát tady v něm s tebou."

„Nechci, abys odešel."

„Fajn, půjdu si pro to křeslo." Povzbudivě se na ni usmál.

„Budou tě bolet záda." Lehce ho odstrčila a nadzdvihla cíp přikrývky. „Lehni si ke mně." Když to vyslovovala, byla rudá a koukala na svoji ruku.

„Dobrá." Řekl Draco po chvíli mlčení. Hermiona si vyditelně oddechla. Lehl si na kraj postele.

„Spadneš." Nic neříkal. V tu chvíli zaburácel hrom a Hermiona polekaně vypískla. Draco byl okamžitě u ní a ona se mu tiskla v náručí. Chvíli ji opět konejšil, a když už to vypadalo, že usnula, chtěl se oddálit. Nepustila ho. Místo toho ovinula své ruce okolo něho ještě pevněji. „Prosím." Na to nemohl říct ne.

Tak začal Draco pravidelně spávat v její posteli. K sexu nedošlo. Zřejmě si na něj ani jeden z nich netroufal. Ovšem polibků, ať už těch ukradených, naprosto nevinných nebo prostě proto, že chtěli, těch bylo nevyčíslitelně.

Týdny plynuly neuvěřitelně rychle a jednou v noci zastihly Hermionu porodní bolesti. Draco se zachoval jako správný nastávající otec. Popadl tašku, kterou měla Hermiona zbalenou do porodnice, samotnou Hermionu a přemístil se s ní k Mungovi. Vše šlo jako neobyčejně rychle a za necelých dvanáct hodin k sobě tiskla vyčerpaná Hermiona svého syna.

Oba čerství rodiče zářili štěstím a pýchou. Draco, snad vlivem nadmíry hormonů štěstí, poklekl před Hermioninu postel a požádal jí o ruku. Po krátkém zaváhání souhlasila. Věděla, že Draco se postará nejenom o ni ale i o syna. Věděla, že pouhý úlet se už dávno změnil v něco víc. Pouze jí svojí žádostí překvapil.

Ano, _nikdy není pozdě_, na to, dát někomu šanci.


End file.
